Ask Romano
by ILuvBoysInDresses
Summary: Romano has... "agreed"... to answer some questions from his lovely, adoring fans. Please feel free to ask him anything you wish. *Wink* Yes, I said anything. But, since he is himself, M for safety.
1. Intro

Ahem! I AM ROMANO! HI! I LOVE YOU ALL AND WISH TO TELL YOU TO FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ANYTHI-!

Look, I'm not going to do this!

_But... but I already told them you'd agreed. *sniffle*_

Oh, don't start crying. I hate you! I'M LEAVING!

_Oh, reeeeeeeeeeeeally? I have this little feeling that you won't or you might be... regretful._

You... you bastard.

_Pictures, Romano dear, pictuuuuuuuuures._

Ok, fine! You win, but can we make a slight compromise?

_Pictures..._

VERY slight compromise?!

_Hmm... Alright, I'm listening._

I'll do this fan-mail-ish crap, but only if I don't have to read that God-awful script!

_I wrote with love, though._

Yeah, whatever. It's 'yes' or 'no'.

_Actually, it's answers or pictures, but... we'll see how this goes._

Good. Anyway, I guess I'm answering your questions, so...

WRITE YOUR SHIT IN A COMMENT AND LEAVE!

* * *

_Hi there. Romano wishes me to tell you that he is busy answering questions, so if you do have any new questions for him, please save them until he answers the ones he's working on at the moment. Thank you.  
_


	2. Answers 1

_Hi there, and thanks for your patience. It was hard to get Romano to actually work on answering your questions, but here they are._

Yeah, I'm Romano! Anyway, some of you damned bastards already decided to torture me by perpetuating this shit, but I suppose I have to answer you now!

Well... Here's the first question...

**foxyaoi123~**

**hi Romano im fox ok here are my questions**

**1)would you have sex with Netherlands**

**2)if you got pregnant with Spian or Netherlands would you keep it**

**3) just to tell im from sicily and i love S. Italy its so much better then **

**bye for now**

Yeah, hey, Fox. I'm gonna just say thanks really quickly for only asking 3 questions, unlike some bastards below.

1) W-what? No! NEVER! He's even more of a bastard than stupid Spain!

2) Th-th-that's not even a possibility! I don't like EITHER of them that way! And besides, if Antonio were to father my child he'd be there for me through it all and LOVE me and PROTECT me and-and, um- I- uh- UHG! YOU HEARD NOTHING! I mean, *cough* um, yeah, I would keep it... bastard.

3) Um, thanks. *Twitch* I'd tell you that you had more sense than most people but... AFTER YOUR OTHER QUESTIONS, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!

**KanonMao the CatLover :D~**

**So Romano's part is now here. Let's see If you can answer this and don't call me bastard or else I'll burn you alive,just watch. (Nah. That's for Romano. I actually thanking you for making this :D)**

**1.)Can I share 3 buckets of tomato with you? -brings 3 buckets full of tomato-**

**2.)What do you think when Spain didn't wanna let you go even though he's bankrupt? -grins-**

**3.)How do you feel when Spain once propose marriage to you?**

**4.)Why do you hate Spain so much? He's always being nice to you. That only makes you as a bastard yourself,don't you feel sorry?**

**5.)What makes you so tsundere?**

**Yah...that's all. And Romano,be happy that I didn't gave any embarrassing questions to you.**

**For the author I say thank you for making fic like this~ :D**

1) Well, since you brought them and I don't have to waste my time picking them, sure.

2) I suppose you want to hear me say flattered, but you're not going to. I was actually a little pissed, because I knew he was really just hoping to keep someone to do work and chores for free! _But, you never do either of those things. _SHUT UP! Anyway, I would have been more flattered if he hadn't wanted me to work. _"More" flattered? _STOP IT!

3) L-like I want him dead! *blush*

4) I don't hate him, but I don't like him! And, so what if he's always being nice to me? I never asked him to be, and he's always so loud and clingy about it! It doesn't make me a bastard, it makes me sane! And, no, I don't feel sorry, because he never really seems sad about it.

5) I'M NOT TSUNDERE, YOU-You... *cough*bastard!*cough*

**SpuriousBlade~**

**Hey, Romano! Let me just say I love you better than Feliciano!**

**(No, really I do:D)**

**So here are my questions for you:**

**1. Between you and Spain: are you seme or uke?**

**2. What's your favorite gift from Spain?**

**3. How can you tolerate Spain's-uh- dullness? for so long?**

**4. Do you love your brother or not?**

**5. Are you still a virgin?**

**That's all! Thanks for reading this~**

That's great, thanks. More people have minds than I thought.

1) MUST I DIGNIFY THIS WITH AN ANSWER? _You agreed to it, luv. That and, if you don't, these pics go public._ Fine... IF there was something like that between me and that brainless bastard, I'd be seme! _I thought you promised you'd answer truthfully._ I never said that! And, are you saying you don't think I could be seme? Because, trust me, I could prove it! _I think we'd all enjoy that demonstration, so please do._ You- *blush* You're just going to have to trust me on it, bastard!

2) I think... hm... he gives me a lot of gifts really often (WHICH MEANS NOTHING!) but, I'm going to have to go with the tomato.

3) Who ever said I tolerate it? He just keeps following me!

4) Well, I don't hate him... Though, the idiot deserves it!

5) Surprisingly, yes. But, let me just stress it's sheer luck I've been able to escape France and other CERTAIN nations!

**Meluzina~**

**Ciao Romano!**

**I ask you in Italian, as I adore your language (and you:-) but for the others I write it also in English.**

**Io credo che tu sia una nazione grande, ti adoro! I think that you are a great nation, I adore you!**

**1. Dove abiti ? (a Roma, a Napoli ecc)Where do you live? (in Rome, in Napoli etc)**

**2 Con chi abiti? Con Feliciano, o da solo? Who do you live with? With Feliciano, or alone?**

**3. Perché usi quel difficile passato remoto? (Feliciano non l`usa piú) Why do you use that difficult past tense full of irregular verbs? (Feliciano non use it anymore)**

**4. Sai che hai una faccia carina? Do you know that you have a sweet face?**

**5. Posso bacciarti? Can I kiss you?**

Ciao Meluzina. Thanks for the Italian, that's a great complement to me. But since not many others here are as cultured as you and I, I'll answer in English so I won't confuse those bastards.

1) I travel around the country quite a bit, but I perfer to stay in Napoli.

2) I live alone, or try to; I often end up coming home to find stupid Spain asleep on my couch.

3) Well, I use it because it's more proper. Feli, on the other hand, spends too much time with that German bastard and has stopped doing what's right!

4) I- uh... *blush* I- *cough* no, I wasn't aware. Thank you.

5) *tomato-blush!* _Sorry, I think he just fainted._

**GothicTobifan~**

**(Please ignore username)**

**Hola Mama Lovi! Como estas? Lo siento, no hablo italiano pero yo hablar espanol.**

**Mama, do you love me? I'm Antonios daughter, so does that make you my mom?**

**Do you think Alfred is a better papa?**

**Can you teach me how to pickpocket? I want to learn from the master.**

**Are you really the leader of the two most fear and powerful organizations; the mafia and the church?**

**Ti amo Mama,**

**Florida (Tiffany)**

Hi and, uh... I'm not even going to ask... I've been better.

1) ... That. Bastard. Is. So. DEAD! But, it isn't your fault, so please don't feel bad. I'm sure you're... uh, really nice.

2) Alfred? That American douche burger? You've got to be kidding me. Spain my be a bastard sometimes, but America's just imbisilic.

3) Ma-master? *blush* I wouldn't say- well yeah, you're right I am kind of the master. I don't normally offer lessons, but I guess I could, just this once. Next time you're in my side of Italy, let me know. Oh, and if anyone asks, I'm making you pay me, A LOT.

4) I don't know if my roles are really considered "leading", but I do have a large amount of power in both. Though, Feli's also tied in with the church, but, yes, the mafia is mine.

Arrivederci, Tiffany.

**Zanna Isle~**

**When you were little (and looked like a mini tomato~), did you ever think of Spain as like a fatherly figure? Or did you just hate him?**

**Do you like/love Spain? (HA, bet you knew that one was coming. :D )**

**How much do you like tomatoes?**

**Do you get along with any other country, aside from your brother and Spain?**

**Lo siento for ambushing you with all of these questions, Lovi!**

**~A Spanish Person**

**P.S. What are the "pictures?" :)**

1) I can't say I COMPLETELY hated him, but he was kind of like a loud babysitter that I wanted dead most of the time. Wait, what was that about a mini tomato?

2) Ugh, it's questions like that that I wanted to avoid, but I guess since they are now in my presence, I'm being forced to answer. Antoni- I meant Spain- I meant to say Spain!- is a rather useless individual. I know he raised me and cared for me, and I don't hate, but I don't l-love *blush* him. There! Question aswered, bastard!

3) Uh... I guess, as long as I don't have to pick them, I love tomatoes.

4) #1: I never said I got along with either of them. #2: I've met Japan a couple of times and he seems like an agreeable country, so we get along just fine.

It's alright, because you're not the only one. Besides, it's what I'm being HELD AGAINST MY WILL to do, so I might as well just answer them and try to get this over with.

P.S. None of your concern, you nosey bastard! _They're quite interesting, really._ You never shut up do you? _Nope._ Anyway, they're unimportant!

**Jazmine Simmons~**

**Lovi~ **glomps** I love you~ you're like, my favorite character and your brother gets too much attention. I really want to Italy one day but sadly i'm suck here in America TT^TT Okay here's what i've been wondering:**

**1. what did you think when spain left for the "new world" and then brought home not only riches but over *20* little colonies?**

**2. were you jelous?**

**3. what do you think of Argentina? She has most of her culture heavily influenced by you and feli... as well as spain but who cares about that part right?**

**4. Was throwing a grenade at Germany really neccassary?**

**5. do have any plans to be with someone this friday? **cough** spain **cough****

**6. er.. well i think that's it for now- NO wait~! Why do you think that you're not as good as feli? I think you're better. I mean that whole thing where you thought Feliciano looks more like Rome is complete bullshit I think YOU look more like him to be honest.. you're hair is darker and you're a bit more tanned...(while Feliciano's physical features are much, much, lighter) Plus you have the F*ing mafia... ^-^**

**well i think that's enough for now... bye~!**

**-Jazmine Simmons- *:D**

This is going to happen often while answering these, isn't it? Thanks anyway, though.

1) It was slightly disheartening to not have the bastard around to cook for me since he was so busy worrying over his new colonies.

2) I would have liked to have him with me more at the time... T-to cook and stuff!

3) Argentina's alright, great culture of course, and much easier to be around than some bastards I know.

4) YES! That potato bastard poisoned my stupid brother's mind, mocks me, and gets more praising than I do, and from my own brother, no less!

5) No. I have no plans for this Friday with anyone, nor do I have any Friday plans in the future or past. If you happen to be intrested in me romantically, I will have to turn you down. But, if you were wondering if I had any plans with someone like SPAIN, I'll have to kill you!

6) Well I am proud of the Mafia, but Feli's people are less proud and since he's more socially accepted, people think poorly of me. Feliciano may not look as much like Grandpa Rome as I do, but his attitude is closer and he's just a more likable person all around, so the majority of the world sides with him.

**MarVexStalker**

**Hmm...**

**Do you tire of many questions about you and Spain or The Netherlands?**

**I'm writing this question somewhat begrudgingly, truly, what is your relationship status with Spain as Southern Italy, and your relationship with Antonio as Lovino?**

**... How much for a picture?**

1) Of course I get tired of questions about them, I get tired of they themselves all the time!

2) Our country's people get along well and our bosses don't mind each other. Basically, we're fine as counties go. However, personally, even though I owe him a lot and have plenty of thing to thank him for (tomato), he tends to piss me off to a point of violence, which he always laughingly avoids and shrugs off.

3) THERE NOT FOR SALE! _It depends on how much you've got!_ DO NOT listen to her!

There! I'm done!

_No you're not._

What? Why not?

_I'm sure I mentioned that I'm in charge here._

You bastard! No! I'm quitting! I did it! Now I'm done! You can't make do anything!

_Which pic will go for the most on ebay, I wonder..._

You have no soul.

_Yes, I've known that for quite some time._

I guess I have no choice; please comment your inane questions, you heartless bastards.

* * *

_Dear, sweet Lovi will be taking no further questions this chapter, but please save them for the next._

_Thank you and I'm sorry for any inconvenience._


	3. Answers 2

_Alright, here it is, finally. But, I'm afraid I'm going to be a bad person for one moment more. If you commented past the date that BrokenChina did, your questions won't be answered until the next chapter. Likewise if you comment on this chapter your questions may not be answered until the next chapter. Once again, I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry that more waiting will be needed, but if you will just bear with me and have a little patience, I will come through. I promise. Okay, enjoy!_

* * *

**foxyaoi123 hi its me again Fox OK here i go**

**1)why don't you like Netherlands he is more cool then Spain**

**2) what you had a dunking night and you got pregnant Netherlands kid what would you do**

**3)have you had sex with your bother**

**4)do you love Prussia**

**love Fox**

**P.S the last part was Prussia he's in my head**

Oh, it's you... again!

1) I just find him to be a purposely rude bastard. At least Spain doesn't know when he's being rude, he's too stupid.

2) What? Well, 1: I'd go shoot Netherlands, 2: I may seem mean somtimes, but I would keep the kid... and raise it to hate that fucking bastard that went and got me PREGNANT!

3) W-What are you fans smoking? Is that a serious question? Well the serious answer is NO!

4) Ok, now I'm sure you've got to be on something, and you probably got it from Netherlands, the bastard. I don't love anyone, and certainly not him. He's "awesome", but no.

P.S. Then you should probably blow your brains out.

**Jazmine Simmons**

**Thanks for answering my questions~ ^^**

**1. wait, if your still a virgin, then how bad could the aclaimed scandalous photos be? Psst, i've got 300 euros how much for one of them making out passionately!**

**2. YES i DID mean if you had plans with a certain spaniard...**

**you better be happy that i cut you a break and only asked 1 real question... but I'll be back... just you wait**

**-Jazmine Simmons- XDDX**

No problem. I'm under obligation to do that, so don't go and feel special about it.

1) Not all scandals involve sex, you know! _I stopped everyone before they got that far. _Look, if I'm supposed to be answering all these questions, stop butting in! _Alright, sorry... Psst, it all depends on who you want making out with whom! _You limey bastard! _What? _I can see you typing! LEAVE! _Oh, fine!_

2) *Twitch* You do realize that I own the MAFIA?

Here's a surprise... I'm not happy! But, I will be waiting, and so will a loaded gun.

**GothicTobifan**

**-Hugs and kisses Lovi- Hola Mama! Today is really quick because Dad (Alfred) and Pops (England) are having a meeting up North in New York and i want to see Pops.**

**Anyways; If you had to would you rather;**

**a)Kill Tia Feli via mafia style.**

**b)Watch Gay, extremely childish, or chick flick movies/shows for a whole year.**

**c)Let Spain 'conquer' you and latter result in you having twins.**

**(I'm sorry Mama, pero I'm just curious on how you would react -kicked puppy look- I hope you're not too mad at me.)**

**Did you ever find out that Spain wanted to trade you for Feli?**

**How did that make you feel?**

**Have you ever gone on a boat ride with Spain to the new world -Christopher Columbus was Italian, no?-?**

**Did Spain ever put you in a dress?**

**What type?**

**Why are you afraid of Pops..er, England?**

**I heard that you were strong, but only in front of the ladies. Why is that?**

**Shoot! I have to get going, work. Ti amo Mama. Tell the bastard Spain that I'm a living personification. (Still mad about being confused for a body part of America)**

**Ciao~**

**Florida (Tiffany)**

Hola, Tiffany.

1) I would have to say 'b' seeing as it would be just like going through daily life. (1 – I have to watch Feli and that Potato Bastard together. 2 – I have Feliciano as a brother. 3 – Well… I'd rather not discuss how that fits into my daily life.) Feli may be annoying, but he's still family. I'm… not even going to comment on the option with Spain.

But, I'm not too mad at you.

2) Yeah, I did.

3) I was a bit pissed because that just racked up another person that perfered Feli over me, which hurts a little bit more each time. But, I really don't care, I can handle being alone.

4) Christopher Columbus was Italian, yes, but I never personally got to go to the Americas with Spain when I was younger, the bastard just rudely left me behind!

5) Yes, far too many times to be counted.

6) Once again, too many to be counted. Most of the dresses you can think of, I've probably been in at some point in my life, thanks to Spain. _Some more recent than others, thanks to him too, huh?_ THAT'S IT! If you keep interrupting my work to say stuff LIKE THAT, I am going to shoot you! PICTURES BE DAMNED! _Oh, really? Then, I'll just post them up right now. Let me see… which button was it… _GODDAMN IT ALL! FINE! I will be civil and kind if you'd just STOP getting in my way, ok? _I suppose I can try. _Good. Oh, sorry about that, Tiffany. Forget that happened!

7) Afraid? I'm not afraid of anybody! I'm just intelligent, that's all! England can be dangerous at times, so I'm just a little weary of him! Better safe than dead!

8) I'm Italian. If you don't understand exactly what I mean by that, I'll tell you when you're older. But, I'm not strong JUST in front of the ladies. I'm strong in front of Spain, too. _*Cough!* _I meant, – I'm strong in front of EVERYONE, it's just more obvious around the ladies! THAT IS WHAT I MEANT BY THAT!

I assume I'll talk to you later, Tiffany. I hope your meeting went well, and I'll pass the Bastard the information. Ciao.

**NearTheEnd**

**NearTheEnd~**

**Ahem. Well, seeing as you ARE against your will to answer questions...I think I'll take**

**advantage of it.**

**To the rather dashing and quite a-freaking-dorable Lovino Vargas:**

**1. If you had to choose between killing either Antonio, Feli, or yourself, who would it be? And since this is only a "pretend" question, let me just add that whoever you choose WILL die. And be gone. For all and eternity. And it would be all your fault. But no one would figure it out, so you'll forever be unknown as the murderer of whoever you choose. Have fun with that one.**

**2. Do you think you would have been happier had you been an only child?**

**3. What is your sexual orientation? I WANT ACTUAL ANSWERS.**

**4. Do you feel a bit..violated since everything about you has been given to the public and to rabid fangirls and fanboys? Seriously, like EVERYTHING you do is known by some people. Then there's people writing about you and having these fantisies about you, your friends and family, etc. Are you really okay with that?**

**5. You have three wishes. You can't wish for unlimited wishes. What do you wish for?**

**6. Have you ever wanted to be a different country?**

**7. What if I told you that CERTAIN PEOPLE already knew about the pictures? Like maybe..I don't know, SPANISH people? Not that you'd care or anything, right?**

**Well, I think that's enough to pester you about. I look forward to seeing your answers and..have a good day? I don't think that's very possible but..I wish you the best in handling your lovely situation. Try not to harm the author, they're just trying to please your obsessive fans. It's a compliment, really.**

What is with you fans and the taking of advantage?

1) Well, you see, killing myself is the most logical move in that situation. That way I don't have to worry about the annoyingness of Antonio or Feli ever again and, if I'm lucky, one or both of them will be suspected as my murderer and punished in the most severe way possible. It all works out well.

2) That shouldn't even be a question. Of course I would. Not having Feliciano as a brother would mean I couldn't be compared to him and maybe people would like me for myself. Not that that matters, of course! I don't need anyone to care!

3) Here's an actual answer for you: I'm Italian, take your pick of what it is, pervert!

4) What would ever make you think I am? You must have forgotten since you stared typing your list that I'm against my will to do something even a simple as answering some stupid questions! And, now that you know my feelings, if you're a member of that group you mentioned, I'd like you to stop and forget all that crap! Though, I'm almost sure you're not going to agree... whatever.

5) Unlimited wishes. Just because you said I can't! And, I'd wish myself out of this tourture, as well!

6) Not any of the ones already in existence, no, but perhaps being a new one wouldn't be so bad, I guess.

7) What Spanish people? I mean, NO! These photos would be in no way any form of matter to me! ... Which means you can tell me if said people don't actually know, since it's truly of no incriminating importance. Right?

Thank you for realizing it was enough. I will try not to injure her, but it's up to her if she pushes me over the edge. _Hi, Lovi! *giggle*_ ...She's ASKING to die, can't i just hurt her a tiny bit? Have a good day with your sick, obsessive personality. That was a compliment. Really.

**AllenWalker4ever**

**Ciao, Romano!**

**a) Do you have green eyes or brown or hazel or whatever? In fanfiction, pictures, and anime/manga, your poor eye color keeps changing. Either that, or your mafia makes you wear contacts.**

**b) If Prussia somehow got you drunk, and you woke up on Germany's couch, what would your reaction be?**

**c) Another if question: If you saw Feliciano in a pink, frilly, expensive ball gown, going to Spain's wedding (with who? I dunno, you maybe.) what would you say?**

**d) WHY DID YOU BAN GAY MARRIAGE? NOW ITALY AND GERMANY WILL NEVER BE HAPPY TOGETHER AGAIN!**

Ciao.

a) They're hazel, I guess. Most of the time they're totally brown, but sometimes, they get a hint of green to them. But you're lucky it doesn't have anything to do with the mafia, because if I told you, I would have to kill you. Now, however, I have no reason to murder you. Damn!

b) I would check to see if Feli was there, grab him away from that Potato Bastard, and then make sure my grenade actually worked!

c) I can't say I'd be all too surprised, but my reaction would truly depend on whose money he used to buy such an expensive dress. Because if it was mine… I can't legally tell you what I'd say! It would be even worse if it was MY wedding, as you are nonchalantly trying to make me think, which it WOULD NOT BE, bastard!

d) You just answered your own question!

**Insanity Is Iminent**

**Hey, Lovi~ I'm not Spanish, but I agree with Spain on a few points. You're absolutely ADORABLE.**

**Then again, you're also pretty handsome 90% of the time, too. And don't worry, I'm going to (try to) avoid any awkward questions, here.**

**1) Don't blame the author. She's just trying to make us fans happy. So, my first question would be, what is your idea of a perfect fan?**

**2) I would love to S. Italian- but not Northern. :/ Would you let me come over to your country?**

**3) Why do you always push poor Antonio away? There's nothing wrong with him loving you so much; I know people who would be grateful for so much attention. IT'S A GOOD THING.**

**4) What do you think about conquistador/dominating Spain? :D**

**5) Tomato? *hands you a tomato* ^^~**

**6) The Bad Friend's Trio scares me. How about you? (Minus Antonio, of course- he's too sweet. And I really like Prussia... when he's not being an ass. ..Okay, so the main problem here is France.)**

**7) Hug? *PUPPY EYES~***

**8) Germany has never done anything bad to Feliciano. Your brother joined his side of the war of his own free will- HE WANTED TO BE FRIENDS. Ludwig treats him as kindly as possible. So why do you always be so mean to him? (OR ARE YOU JEALOUS?)**

**9) Pull the pin and throw the GRENADE, silly.**

**Love,**

**Elisabeth.**

That's starting to seem like the pretty common trait. Are you sure the insanity you're named for hasn't already reached you?

1) One that thinks I'm great, but leaves me alone, doesn't write or read about me, and DOESN'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!

2) You're a fangirl, is there really any way to stop you? But if you truly want my permission, then yes, because the tourist industry helps economy. Just don't dare come searching for me!

3) Look, if I don't push him away... I don't actually get to breathe!

4) Much less than you all do, I'm sure.

5) Yes? Thanks.

6) Fr-France? Where? _*Ahem*_ I mean... Look, I'm not going to lie, the guy's creepy as hell!

7) ... Oh, go ahead!

8) I don't think you really have much right to judge seeing as I'm pretty sure YOU WEREN'T THERE! Feli's an idiot, I don't care if allying was his own idea, he doesn't have the mind to think and make his own descions! It wasn't a smart move! And, for your information, I am in no way jealous! Why would I be? I've got hundreds of you guys that care and all I want is to be rid of you!

9) Ha ha... ha. Take the gun and shove it up YOUR- _Woah! That's it! I'm making pizza, I'm going to eat in front of you, and I'm not going to give you ANY!_ But-_ Be more polite, LO-VI!_ Damn, you all!

**Shiina Rika**

**Lovi! I really love you (not that way, though)! You are MUCH better than your brother, you know.**

**Well, I think I'll just ask you some questions.**

**1. What's it between you and Netherlands? I think he's already has Indonesia.**

**2. How could you have both religious side and crime side in your body? Isn't they're too different?**

**3. Spain or Veneziano?**

**4. Is Rome your vital region?**

**5. Why your grenades are unpredictable? I mean, aren't they made by the expert?**

**6. I don't think you have answered Zanna Isle's question. If you don't hate or love him, what do you feel about him then?**

**Wow, more questions than I tought. I hope you answer them.**

**.**

**Love, Rika**

Wow, thank you for being the first person here to say you don't love me "that way". And yes, I DO know.

1) Uh... nothing, except maybe some treaties to ban war and help trade or some political crap like that. But, I don't really know what's between him and Indonesia...

2) As a country, there are harder things to put up with. Besides, even human members in the Mafia are religious, it's a question of values not faith.

3) Spain or Veneziano for what? Annoying? Both. Stupid? Both. Should die... painfully? Both. I could go on for days…

4) ... Ugh... in a way...

5) As I've learned from having Feli as a brother, Antonio as a stalker, and all you rabid bastards as fans; negative things just seem to be drawn to me.

6) I only have to give answers, whether or not they fit the question is my choice. _LOVI! I'm going to eat this pizza!_ Fine! Can we all just happily settle on indifferent? Besides, emotional ties can be a dangerous liability and, being the fans you are, you want me to stay safe, so we WILL agree that this is for self-preservation. _Agreed... for the moment, at least. I'm still eating your pizza._ BASTARD!

**IgiHonRo**

**Romannoo kun~~ -glomps-**

**you're soo kawaii and kakkoi desu~**

**a-anyways...-shake shake shake-**

**1.)I believe you are an UKE desu~ and spain is very SEME!harharhar...Is that fine with you?**

**2.)_RPG_ your internet is very slow..what do you do?**

**3.)kyaakoii~~wait..why am i here?i just turned 14..and im reading rated M stuff..-checks the room- okay then.. is spain-san a lolicon?**

**4.) _RPG_ once again!you see philippines-tan with oyabun spain...you?**

**5.)do you have any connections with prussia?**

**6.)do you like/love pasta and pizza as well?**

**-Thank you for your precious time Romano-kun!Clai..i mean.. IgiHonRo here~!-**

Aaand, a glomp. Why am I no longer surprised by you people? However the shaking is new... and really wierd.

1) ... GET OFF THE SITE!

2) Not do these answers, and be happy about it!

3) You're 14 and you know what that is? Pervert! Anyway, no, Spain is not a lolicon OR a shotacon, he is, however, probably an Italiancon, which is very much unhelpful.

4) It shouldn't really bother me. I mean, we're countries and we go to conferences and talk with other countries. Besides, he kind of raised her so he's more like a father figure. Not much to really bother me there. Not that there would have been otherwise!

5) Countries know countries. You know the saying 'it's a small world'? Yeah, that saying's true. I think I've met every European country and then some, and with Prussia and I on similar grounds with our sibilings, we've had a couple conversations.

6) Love. Especially the pizza.

No problem and, truly, do NOT mention it.

**marble-fire**

**HEY ROMANO! or shuld i call you South Italy? Glad to talk to ya! Okay, moving on to the questions...**

**1) Do you still live with Spain? And if you are, are you gonna live with him forever? Or are ya gonna move out soon?**

**2) I know that in South Italy there is the mafia, but at the same time i hear you are quite clumsy and useless by some unknown pple, so how come you havent tried learning from the mafia yet and learn how to fight instead of backing down?**

**3) Do you have a crush, and BE HONEST!  
4) You and your brother are pretty much the exact opposites, does that bother you?**

**5) Why did you wear a dress everyday when you were little?**

**HOPE YOU CAN ANSWER THEM!**

Romano works fine.

1) No, I don't live wuth him. However, I do have the problem of him being in my house every now and then. Basically, any living done with him is accidental, and unwanted.

2) I'm clumsy and useless? Ok, somebody has confused me with my brother! And by the way, I taught the Mafia everything it knows! It's just that sometimes I don't really feel like fighting!

3) A crush? Me? Well… MAYBE! Th-that's honest, so there! Maybe I do and maybe I don't, bastard!

4) It only bothers me when he's being himself near me!

5) A stupid Spanish Bastard forced me to!

**MysteryPearl**

**Ciao~**

**First I wanna say I think you're really cute~**

**Now I'm gonna torment you with questions (just kidding)**

**1) Say that Antonio was a girl, would you date him?**

**2) Would you date him even if he's a guy?**

**3) Can you be sweet for a minute and cosplay a cat-boy?**

**4) Can you please do a romantic photoshoot with Antonio some time?**

**5) If you were to have kids andyou were the 'mother', which country would be the father?**

**Well, that was all. Thanks for doing this, you're great~**

**And the author thanks for making this~**

Ciao. I've got a feeling you aren't "just kidding", but I don't have the option to retreat, so...

1) If he/she is still an annoying Spaniard, then no.

2) If he/she is still an annoying Spaniard, then no.

3) Sure, but only because I can't eat until I finish with these requests and questions! AND you have to tell your friends that they can not ask me to do it! Understood? ... So... fluffy tail or slender tail?

4) _I'm not going to say anything._ Then keep your hands OFF the keyboard. I'm just going to give the same answer as questions 1 and 2.

5) … If I give you girls what you want, will you GO AWAY? _We're fans Romano, we can't make such promises. Sorry. _Argh! Fine! No promises, no promising answer! Hypothetically impossible, because I would be the father! So there!

Yeah, sure, whatever.

_You're welcome, blackmail is my hobby._

**Pieland**

**Hi there Romano~ I'm Pieland, and you're adorable~ -glomps-**

**I have a couple questions:**

**1. did Spain ever get you pregnant? Because I know a Spanish/Italian girl who looks like your fem-form and acts like Spain... XD**

**2. Will you come live in my closet? :3**

**3. Did Spain ever... do things to you when you were little? O.o**

**4. Do you know you're my favorite character? Because you are ^w^**

**5. What is your relationship with the awesomeness that is Prussia? Do you like him?**

**6. Can I have a hug? (you're so adorable~)**

**7. Did you hear about those genetically engineered purple tomatoes? :P**

**8. What would happen f someone cut off your curl? (I've been pondering this for the past few days :P)**

**9. Become one with Russia, da?**

**10. I'm sorry, I can't resist it~ -pulls curl-**

**Have a wonderful day, Lovi~**

**(by the way, i built a shrine for you in my closet, wanna see? -evil grin-)**

**-The Awesome Independant State of Pieland**

Hi... Pieland? Are you a new country or something? Because, if you are, I'm going to need a warning before I go to meetings from now, I don't know how many glomps I can handle.

1) No, never, bastard! This girl's heritage, looks, and attitude are just a coincidence – a SICK, DISTURBING coincidence!

2) Uh-uhm… no.

3) Did you ever… smoke things when YOU were little? Or, maybe you ate lead paint? Either way your answer is NO, you twisted bastard!

4) I can generally make a pretty good guess!

5) I am aware of his "awesomeness" and he's alright, but I'm not emotionally attached to him.

6) Fine. But, only if your questions get less deranged!

7) What? Purple tomatoes? Wh-when?

8) If someone…? I… I don't even want to think about that! *shivers* There's something wrong in your bastard head, several things wrong.

9) N-no, no thanks!

10) Wha-no! Uhmmmn! O-ooh! You ba-ah-starddd! Le-leggoooo, d-damn yooooou! Nggh!

Y-you satanic fiend! I hope one of your ceremonious Lovino-scented inscents catches your hair on fire!

**BrokenChina**

**Hey, Lovino!**

**This question has been killing me for a while now, but what do you think of all the smut written (and posted, and read) about you and Antonio? Also, about all the stories of Lovina, Fem!Lovino, and Mpreg with you and Spagna?**

**Also, what do you think about the fact that so many angsty fics are centered around you?**

**Any ways, just know, besides Canada, your my favorite! Go overly angsty, often ignored, emotionally depressed and looked-over-for-the-not-really-better-twin Team!WWWWOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO! =]**

Hi.

1) Oh, you just had to mention "posted an read"! I'm really not a big fan of smut in general, and the fact that I'm involved, without my consent as usual, doesn't help. The Fem! is not so bad, I guess, but I really am confused about the Mpreg craze. That and I'm not sure if it can actually work for countries. I'd ask if it weren't such an awkward conversation starter. As for the rest, I'm going to neglect the fact that you mentioned Spain because I'm tired and I don't feel like typing.

2) Angsty fics are alright, to tell the truth. They shows that life as a country, especially me, isn't happy and carefree and easy. I just hope those fics can teach Some People how rough we have it.

I actually very much like your adjectives. Thanks for the support.


	4. Answers 3

**-Your-Spellx.X **

**-smiles brightly- Love you! .**

Alrighty then questions..

1} If suddenly and randomly, romantically out of the blue Spain asked you to marry him..Would you!

2} Would you become one with Russia?

3} Do you want to join Spain's 'gang'?..aka the Bad Touch Trio~

4} Do you read the fanfiction about you and Spain?

5} I want one of those pics! I'll give you 65 boxes of tomatoes for one!

PS. You are so the Uke! .

Great... just started and there's already a love proclaimation. Here we go again...

1}That all depends on whose definition of 'romantically' you're asking about. If it's mine, his bribe better be REALLY high if he expects a yes.

2} No, I wouldn't. Why do you guys keep asking that? That's not one of your pairings, is it? ... Wait, NO! Don't answer that, I really don't want to know what you sick bastards are thinking!

3} Why in Hell would I ever want to? It's got Spain, France, and Prussia. ... Where's the redeeming factor?

4} I'm coming to the realization that I could probably answer all your questions with NO, bastard!

5}You... you drive a hard bargain. I guess I could- NO! There, no you don't get any! _Oh? Well, then I'll take you up on the offer! What kind of shot do you want?_ NO! What part of that word don't you get?_ Hmm... I think it's the 'n'-_ SHUT UP!

P.S. You are so the next name I scratch of my Hit List!

**Tori**

**YAIY! SOMEONE HAS FINALLY MADE A ASK ROMANO FIC! SO Imma just ask or comment and I want you to answer!**

1. Any feelings about America?

2. TI AMO!

3. How is your economy right now?

4. I really wish I can go to Italy! Most likely the southern part if I do go there! It will probably be the first place I go to! Have any tips on any city to go to?

5. You are my favorite character in Hetalia and I'm going to cosplay as you! Any tips?

Thankies!

Luffles and Lurve

-Tori

No! Not yaiy! What the Hell even is 'yaiy'? Whatever it is, this is not yaiy!

1. You mean that fat, idiotic bastard with too much food and even more guns? …I'll put it this way: I'm not going to be surprised the next time he messes up, but I'll probably be pissed off.

2. That's not a question; I don't have to answer it!

3. Economies are economies. It could always be better.

4. Well, personally I'd suggest you travel all of South Italy because that would help my economy (since you seemed curious about it in your last question), but specifically, Rome is great. I know it's not exactly in the South, but it's got some beautiful sights.

5. I'd say thanks if I didn't find that so creepy. But, I've seen some cosplay shots and the basics for you are: for the love of God put the curl on the proper side, at least try to have similar personality, and no yaoi with the Spain cosplayers!

'Luffles and Lurve'? I'm pretty sure you have the ability to you use real words, so use them and stop confusing me, damn it!

**Happyfaceonhomwork**

**Caio Romano, so I was surfing the internet and I came a cross this news article were this American woman drowned in your country trying to save her twelve year old son, it was really sad, the boy lived, but of course you already know that cause it happen at your house, um was it hard telling the news to America cause it was one of he's citizens who drown? and if it was the opposite way were one of your citizens drown in America trying to save there kid, would you be a little (if not a lot) mad at America for not being able to save her in time?**

don't worry Romano, *hug* America not mad at you, as a hero (OK I know he's self proclaim but at least he tries to live up to it) he knows how hard it is to save someone, if any thing I think he respects you more for being so brave in a scary situation.

I didn't personally break the news, he knew before I got to tell him, but it was still rough. As countries we've been through a lot of tough times and wars, and we lose our people in the name of fights we don't even remember why we started, and it hurts each time. He wasn't mad and I don't think I could really be too mad at him in the same situation, because we all know the pain of losing innocent people.

Honestly…, thank you.

But, don't go and think I'm soft! It's just right of me to honor noble people!

**Hunnyfied**

**Bonjour, romano. Tout simplement pour vous faire chier, je vous écris en français! (or for those waaay too busy or lazy to BOTHER copying and pasting in google translate, the English will be in all caps)HI ROMANO. JUST TO PISS YOU OFF, I'M WRITING IN FRENCH!**

D'accrod, le premiere question...

OKAY, THE FIRST QUESTION...

Trouvez-vous pas étrange que certains pays poussent à la même taille que les nations qui sont plus âgés qu'eux? Comme l'Amérique et l'Angleterre, ou vous et l'Espagne ou l'Italie et l'Autriche?

DO YOU FIND IT STRANGE THAT COUNTRIES GROW TO THE SAME SIZE AS THE NATIONS THAT ARE OLDER THAN THEM? LIKE AMERICA AND ENGLAND, OR YOU AND SPAIN, OR ITALY AND AUSTRIA?

Quel est votre nourriture favorite? Et ne ditez pas des tomates!

WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD? AND DON'T SAY TOMATOES!

Quel est votre pays préféré a vistier, autre que le vôtre?

WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE COUNTRY TO VISIT, OTHER THAN YOUR OWN?

Dites-moi quels sont les pays que vous pensez avoir une romance de départ. :D

TELL ME WHICH COUNTRIES YOU THINK HAVE A BIT OF A ROMANCE STARTING? :D

Muahahaha! Je comprend si vous n'aimez pas parce que j'ai beaucoup des question, mais je me fous! Adieu, vous nation épineux! 3

MUAHAHAHA! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT LIKE ME BECAUSE I HAVE TONS OF QUESTIONS, BUT I DON'T CARE! BYE BYE, YOU PRICKLY NATION! 3

AHHH! FRANCE! _Uh…, Lovino? She's only speaking French. You can let go of me._ Oh… Ahem! No, I knew that!

By the way, congratulations on successfully PISSING ME OFF!

1) Being a country, I don't really find it strange because I've gotten used to the fact that we don't work like humans, but I can understand that some of you might be confused by it.

2) TOMATOES! That's what you get for speaking French!

3) Visiting Feli, because our lands really are quite different, but the food is still good.

4) Gossip? Have we really sunk that low? _Oooh, gossip! Yes, do tell!_ This is kind of one of those things where I don't want to talk because I don't want to DIE, but as long as you don't bring it up with them, I won't have to kill you… Ok! Switzerland is definitely having some confusion, and Austria has to be confused if he's not still married to a pretty girl like Hungary, if you catch my drift. Japan…, Japan better watch himself, even if he's not interested in them, there are still some eyes resting on him, more than you'd think. America's much too dull and England's much too proud to figure out whether they actually hate of like each other, so their field could slip either way. My ignorant little brother and that damn Potato Bastard? Well, let's just say I do kind of pity Germany for Veneziano's stupidity, even if I HATE the idea of them. France and Prussia have both discovered the wonderful world of mirrors, and Spain has a basket of tomatoes. …Then again, I don't get see others very often and it's easy to mess up translations across border, so don't hold me to any of this being accurate!

Does it really matter if I don't like you? You all keep coming back either way! But as for now, good riddance to you and your French ways!

**Shinigami-cat **

**G'day mate it's nice to speak to you Romano. I'll try to make my questions as least embarasing as possible**

1) So what do you think of your brother?

2) What is your favorite colour?

3) What is your opinion on Tasmanian devils? Cute or evil?

4) Do you like horror movies?

That is all for now =)

P.S. Spain my man thank's so much for the pictures you sent me! I asked for a tomato baised recipe but got something even better XD Gonna share them with my friends *nose bleed*

Ciao and thanks for having at least a bit of a soul.

1) He's my brother, he's stupid and clumsy, but he's my brother. Family is important to me, so as long as he doesn't REALLY bother, I'll let him live.

2) I'm partial to brown, but red is nice too, I guess.

3) They're fine when they aren't tearing flesh from bone. I don't exactly want one for a pet. I think Australia has a death wish.

4) I like horror/gore, but I hate horror/suspense! Suspense just isn't fair! You keep waiting because you know what's going to happen, but it just needs to hurry up and scare the shit out of you before you explode! I hate that feeling!

P.S. … …WHAT? NO! Nononononononono! _Oh… Hell… I should probably rename some of my files._ YOU WHAT? _You know how I like clever titles…, and since there was a fair bit of tomato sauce involved, I thought it would be a clever title. Sorry. _How did she get a hold of them? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SEND THEM! _I DIDN'T! I guess when Spain stopped by with that box of tomatoes he must have used the computer and read 'recipe'. It's really not my fault!_ Then it's not really my fault if you don't wake up tomorrow! _IF I DIE YOU, GET NO TOMATOES!_ …You cold-hearted bastard… Fine! You say those pictures are forged and no one gets hurt! GOT IT?

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown **

**Hi Sweetheart. Hope she isn't doing anything to bad to you.**

So my questions...

1) How are you? Obviosly not good by its the thought that counts

2) Where's the best place to get tomatoes? (I love tomatoes eat em like apples... Freaks my family out)

3) You probably don't even know where this is but what's you view on South Dakota?

4) Last one... Do you have a favorite fandom?

Stay safe sweetheart!

Well, she marginally wasn't TOO bad, until a few minutes ago. _I said sorry and you got to make a death threat. What more do you want?_ Tomatoes, bastard, lots of them!

1) If the thought truly counts, you should think up a way to get me out of this damn situation! Needless to say: life sucks balls!

2) I'd hate to say it, but Spain has the best tomatoes in the world. _Te-he… Double entendre._ Leave!

3) … It's familiar. It's American, right? Feliciano would probably have a better view since he and America get along pretty well. As for me, I can't give a proper opinion, but if it starts with 'South', it can't be too bad.

4) … Hetalia? Was that a trick question?

I'll try my best. Though, I can't say the same for the author!

**StrawberryBlueMouse**

**Ciao Lovino!**

First off I want to say that you're one of my top favourite nations, everything about you is awesome :)

1. Are you ever shy around girls?

2. How is your current relationship with Belgium?

3. If you were dared to not swear for a whole day would you do it?

4. How do you feel about the fact your brother wore dresses when he was little?

5. Do you have a favourite eye colour?

6. I've always wondered but how come you and your brother have two names? like North Italy is called Feliciano and Veneciano and you're called Lovino and Romano. Do you prefer being called one over the other?

Thanks for your time! *gives lots of tomatoes*

Ciao and thanks, kind of.

1) When I was younger, yeah, but not so much anymore. Ladies are to be respected, and it's hard to be kind and respectful if you can't talk or keep eye-contact. Just for the record, though, when you're on this page, I don't count any of you bastards as ladies!

2) I don't see her too often, but we're alright friends, I guess. She can be a lot to handle over extended periods of time, though. It's not exactly a bad thing. She just tends to speak her mind, which can be kind of embarrassing when she thinks you're cute.

3) That depends on whether or not you fucking dare me, bastard!

4) Same way I feel about the fact that I wore them too. Looking back, I really wish we would have noticed and fixed, because now we just get questioned about it!

5) I haven't really thought about it, but dark green seems good.

6) It's because North Italy and Italy Veneziano, same with South Italy and Italy Romano, are basically the same names, just the phrasing of the first is more widely recognized and the phrasing of the second is more specifically Italian. Then, both of our specific country names are shortened to Italy or Veneziano, for Feli, and Romano, for me. Feliciano and Lovino are our human names or the ones that we use in public to be less awkward and detract attention. However, they're considered to be more personal, not that that's stopping any of you.

Not too much of a problem. And thank you for the tomatoes. You might not be such a bastard, after all.

**wohalin**

**WHAT'S UP, HO?**

SO YEAH, BALLS. LET'S GET TO THE QUESTIONS.

1) There must be one thing about Spain and your nii-chan that doesn't bother you TOO much. My God, man, have you no love? ;o;

2) What would you do if your brother said he was going to become one with the potato freak (I'm sure you know the one)?

3) I HATE GERMANY TOO. WE'RE BROS, FUCK YEAH.

4) I'm going to Italy soon on a class trip. Any sightseeing you recommend?

5) What's your opinion of America? England? China?

6) What would you do if your brother died? (Not anyone's fault, just if he got sick or something.)

7) Do you watch any televised sports? Which ones?

8) Ah, Romano, you're so funny and cute. Like a tomate. I lub joo, Romano.

BUT ANYWAY, LOVE AND HARDCORE MANRY STUFF. FROM AMERICA.

FUCK YES.

Excuse me?

…Caffeine side effects? No, I really have to ask: Did you hurt yourself?

1) First off: yes, I have love; I have tomatoes! Secondly: They do have their redeeming factors. Without Spain, the world's best tomatoes wouldn't exist. And if Italy weren't my brother, I wouldn't be South Italy.

2) You seem like the kind of bastard who would have the firepower to lend to me under that circumstance.

3) That wasn't a question, but I still agree. And, I think this clears my suspicion from question 2; you would, indeed, be the bastard to lend my heavy-firepower weaponry against the Potato Freak.

4) It depends on which part of Italy you're visiting, but wherever you go, make it a point to notice any classic architecture, visit all the museums you can, and definitely sample the cuisine. If this goes up too late, I hope you did at least one of those. If you didn't, then go back! Your tourism helps my money!

5) America: loud with a really crappy view on sports and lots of other things. England: proud and rude but has a very strong war record, he's welcome to stay as far away as possible. China: nice guy who cook relatively good food though he is kind of feminine, but I suppose that helps me to not hate him.

6) I don't really want to think about that. We could be closer, but still he's my brother, the other Italy. It'd be like losing half of myself, even if it was the useless half that I wasn't always fond of, I still wouldn't really be me without it.

7) I'm a huge football fan. The real one, not the shitty American version!

8) Once again, not a question. However this time, I disagree. Then again, there are worse things than being compared to a tomato or, well no, there's not much worse than 'lub joo', but whatever. You bastards never seem to sop being you.

Oh! You're American. Well that explains everything.

…Fuck no…

**Locust-Chan**

Hello, Lovi. To be honest, I'm not a fangirl who would glomp you. Oh no, I'm more terrifying. A SPAMANO SMUT FANGIRL. And probably the youngest of my kind, too! A 6th grader! Ve~! Now for questions!

1. Okay. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO EXIT THE DAMNED CLOSET AND COME OUT ABOUT YOUR HOMOSEXUALITY?

2. What is the first thing that comes to mind when I say 'Itacest'?

3. The first thing that comes to mind about 'Spamano'?

4. Youv'e been impregnated by Spain. You can not hurt him or have him hurt in any way whatsoever. Oh, and you now must live together. What do you do?

5. HONESTLY, of all the male nations, you have to have sex with ONE of them. Which do you choose and why?

Hope this was torture,  
~Locust

What the fuck? How old does that make you? 11? 12? 13, at best! You need help, kid! REALLY!

1. Maybe when that stop being so many smutty bastards waiting for it! And judging from your personality, and especially your age, that will be NEVER!

2. That you better not be addicted to that too!

3. That you're too young to view it like you do, you sick, little pervert!

4. In the case that I have no choice of what to do in my own life, I hire someone to either kill you or at least fix your mental health! You might need both!

5. MYSELF! Because I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of it being anyone else, especially Antonio!

You win; it was torture. But if you are supposed to treat others as you want to be treated, I know someone who can return the favor, so watch out!

**animegirl1012**

**Hello Romano,**

I'm only going to ask one question since I'm quite tired and a bit scared what might happen if I ask more than one.

If you saw a girl that had sight long, wavy hair like France that was brown like Spain's, a mix of their skin tones and hazel eyes, what would you be thinking?

Don't worry I don't like Spain or France, since I have friends like them. Real annoying and kinda creepy.

From, Rose.

Hello.

Wait! Did a fangirl really just use my proper name and say she was afraid of me? Miss, you are not grouped in with the bastards before you and therefore deserve to be respected.

Automatic thought: Oh no. Spain really is that stupid! Secondary thought: Blame Prussia, because out of sherry, wine, and beer, beer will get you drunkest. At least it's a plausible explanation.

Thank you for not liking them and seeing what they're truly like, it makes you even more respectable.

Addio, Ms. Rose.


End file.
